The Rebirth Of Bloodclan
by An Optimistic Pessimist
Summary: A second chance, a gift that Starclan had no control, and a prophecy that could change the future of a lifeless clan.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark, but in a place with no sun or no moon, today would seem light to its inhabitants. That was the flaw in the dark forest, for a place that was supposed to be so dark; it had a certain amount of light that would remind one of the lives before. But Adder didn't have time for these thoughts; he was searching for a cat. One who had brought a chaotic order across the two leg place. Adder's mission was simple find Scourge, but of course he knew he wouldn't find him in this hell, he would be in another limbo of unknowing agony.

At least Starclan sent their condemned in a place where they could live, instead of an unending torture other cat believed in. But Adder wanted to see the forest for himself, many cats from Starclan had told him about this dark forest, but they seemed to exaggerate this place, it had a sort of peace to it…Adder shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts so he would be able to visit Spottedleaf before he made his way back to his own hell, the world of the living. He closed his eyes and walked forward ten steps. When his eyes opened there stood Spottedleaf.

"It's nice to see you again Adder," her gentle voice said "I see you have been using your world walking to get into the Dark forest. We all know Scourge is not there, why go against orders?" She licked behind his ear, acting like a queen cleaning a kit.

"The more information I have about worlds the easier it will be to explain to the remaining members of Bloodclan what they are committing to," Adder said stepping back from the queen like figure .

"It's hard to believe you are a kitty pet," a tom voice said from behind Adder. Spottedleaf took a step back to see the cat behind Adder.

"You're not supposed to here," She hissed.

Adder gave an annoyed look. "Two generations have passed and yet no one in Starclan will except your presence, isn't that funny Tigerstar?" The large tabby walked out of the darkness behind Adder, yet Tigerstar seemed like a normal sized cat compared to the Savannah next to him.

"Traitor! You brought him here?" Spottedleaf hissed.

Adder sighed and said "I didn't bring him here. I do admit that I wasn't exactly being sneaky when I was leaving the dark forest, it is quiet easy to follow a world walker."

"It is nice to see you again Spottedleaf," Tigerstar said "I am here because of an offer I was given long ago."

Adder hit Tigerstar with his tail "She won't negotiate with you Tigerstar," Adder paused to see Tigerstar's reaction.

Tigerstar hated being controlled but he had no choice if he wanted this deal to go through.

"As you know Starclan has given me the mission of making Bloodclan an actual clan." He paused; making sure Spottedleaf was reminded of his importance to Starclan's prophecy. "I can do this, but I need one thing. I need to bring Tigerstar back to the living world."

The she -cat paused, processing the question. Had he really just asked that? "You want what?" Spottedleaf questioned, her shock obviously showing to the other cat.

"I want Tigerstar back in the world of the living," Adder repeated, keeping his tone but his tail flicked in annoyance "I will need his help and I know that Starclan has the ability to bring him back." Adder stayed calm and still during the entire conversation. Tigerstar followed the movements of Adder, he hated being a follower but this could be another chance to take over.

Spottedleaf eyed the large dark spotted cat "How do you know this?" This was a secret known by only Starclan and two cats of the living world. Spottedleaf had no idea how a no-clan cat would even imagine that Starclan could do this, of course Spottedleaf knew he was an intelligent tom, how couldn't he, having the ability to walk in more than one world.

"It was easy to figure out, just look at Cinderheart," Adder said a little smugly but then changed back to the emotionless cat most knew "Now I need to be taken to the leaders of past."

Spottedleaf eyed him and said "Follow me," She then turned around gracefully and started to walk towards the Star Rock.

-----

By the time they got to Star Rock night started to fall in Starclan's world but that was what Adder had planned, leaders were more likely to meet at night under the quarter moon. When the Star Rock came into sight the leaders were already up on their section of the rock. The Star Rock was not one rock but eight, all facing into each other so leaders of past could talk without being interrupted. In the middle of the eight points was a clearing that a cat would stand and be judged by leaders of past and closest leader to passed cat.

Tigerstar knew this area far too well, it was where he had been judged and sentenced to the dark forest for life. He never imagined he would be back here, it was exciting.

Adder walked forward, knowing his trial would be now. He walked through a space between two of the rocks and stood in the clearing, Tigerstar standing next to him.

The Leaders looked down at him. Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar were there, of course, and then next to them were more recent leaders past, Bluestar, Tallstar, Crookedstar, and RaggedStar. He noticed that Spottedleaf was still in the gap between the rocks. 'What a queen,' he thought.

"Adder," a voice said from above him, "You have brought an outsider of the warrior code to our land," by looking up Adder could tell it was Thunderstar speaking, the other ancients were calm but the recently passed leaders were wary and non trusting. "What is your reasoning for this?"

Adder let out a breath "As you know," he began "I was the one chosen in the prophecy to save the lost souls of Bloodclan," he t no chance to pause, humbling himself in front of the ancients. "But I know as well as you do that it is impossible to do such a thing by yourself.

"I have gone through my choices many times and I have only come to one conclusion," Tigerstar will return to the world of the living for one last chance on life,"

The younger leaders yowled in protest but the ancients knew that this was coming and had already made up their minds moons ago.

Thunderstar cleared his throat and said "Tigerstar, you will pay one life time in the world of the living,"

Windstar looked down and said in her gentle voice "In this time you will spend your life under the mentor of Adder, having no conscience memory of this life,"

Riverstar said in a low tone "If you pass this life trial then you will be free to join us in Starclan,"

"But if you fail," A hiss came from Shadowstar "Then you are doomed to repeat life in the nothing world,"

Tigerstar looked up, not knowing what the nothing world was, he was about to question them but then they all said at one "You have no choice at this point, Starclan has decided,"

Adder looked at Tigerstar as he started to fade away. For once he saw fear in the cat's eyes, not knowing what was happening.

-----

"Violet, I think he is gone," A thick furred, gray tom said to his mate as he looked at the limp tabby body of his still born kit.

"No Fuzz," Violet said between ling her kit "He is still there, I know he is."

"Violet," Fuzz said, "There is nothing we could have done. Let's go get the two legs." Violet took one last look at the limp body and turned and walked towards the exit of the door to go feed her other kits. Suddenly there was a cry from behind her. She turned around to see the body moving and crying out for warmth. She ran in, followed by Fuzz, and started licking her kit to warm him.

"Well aren't you a fighter," Violet said "My little Tiger,"

A/N

Hey Everyone,

I pretty much just changed the entire first chapter because I find this one to fit the following story better than the original.

I hope this is liked and reviews would be nice, now that I am rather happy about how this is turning out.

Sar out!


	2. Chapter 2

"I caught it!" the muffled voice came from a young tabby shouted from the two-leg garden next to his own.

"No way!" An angry tom voice from the other side of the fence called out. Just at that moment, two heads popped out from under the fence.

"He caught it!" Quinn squealed, squeezing past her brother and running over to Tiger. She sniffed the crow in his mouth and she let out another squeal of excitement "You are a much better brother than Mars. All he does is eat, sleep, and make dirt. He might as well be a dog!" The last line she sneered at her litter mate.

Mars was slower than his sister, making sure he didn't get any fur caught in the fence. He was a pudgy cat, with gray fluffy fur that just seemed to make him look bigger. He had a wide pressed in face and was not much of a beauty compared to Quinn.

Quinn was considered beautiful by the local cats around the neighborhood. The two-legs would always let her into their garden and their kits always petted her pale orange pelt and scratched behind her ears. She was very small and her back was striped with dark orange but he paws broke the pattern for they were white as the snow she had been told about.

But Tiger broke the mold compared to his litter mates. He was not build like his pudgy brother or small like his sister. He was small, yes, that was obvious, but the muscle already gaining in his thin body made him out to seem stronger and he always acted as the protector of his litter mates.

He knew there had been great small cats around the two leg place but he didn't want to be known for being small, he wanted to be known as Tiger, leader of… He didn't quite know what, but it would be something.

He let out a breath and then said through his full mouth "Let's go eat," He then ran past his littermate and through the hole in the bottom of the fence. Quinn was next to him momentarily and they started eating without Mars, knowing he would never take a bite of anything outside of two leg food, which is what he was heading for when he walked back inside the nest.

The two took advantage of this, meaning there was more food for them. Tiger let Quinn take the first bite and then they began to eat together.

They were almost finished the bird when there was a sound from the fence. Tiger looked up to see a large spotted cat.

"That was a good catch you got there Tiger," The tom said to him, eyeing the kit. Tiger could feel his liter mate tense beside him at the appearance of this strange new cat and he made sure to block her from the stranger.

"What are you doing in our garden?" he asked cautiously eyeing the new cat.

"Just looking for an old friend of," The cat replied simply, not taking young Tiger as a threat. "But you seem to be strong enough, shame you should be wasted in this life."

Tiger looked up at the cat and said "This life?" but before the cat could answer him Violet and Fuzz came running out from the nest, Mar wobbling a few tail lengths behind, and interrupted conversation.

"If I were you I would leave our garden," Fuzz hissed "The two-leg isn't far behind with a broom,"

Violet just stood there, staring at the larger cat, with an emotion in her eye. 'Fear?' Tiger wondered knowing fear was a normal emotion for his mother. But this seemed to be something completely different.

The cat couldn't reply for Fuzz was right, the two-leg was coming, with the broom. The cat jumped off the fence and disappeared and Tiger was rushed into the two-leg nest.

He then spent the rest of the day by the see through door and thought 'This life?' He wasn't sure what the cat meant but next time he got out of the house he would find the cat and make him tell him. How, he would think of that but he would get the information he wanted, and wouldn't stop until he found it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------s

(A/N) Okay, I know it has been a while since I have updated but…Okay, this is the point where most lie but truthfully I got distracted with reading fan fiction, running a forum, apply for exchange student positions in Japan, eating Nachos, teach myself to say "I Am a cat but I will eat babies," in Japanese(Watashiwa neko dese demo akichan no tabemasu), studying for finals and other important stuff that will help me in life in some way. So yeah, here is this chapter and working on the next! Also, going to start another story here soon too! I am re-posting my Invader Zim story! YAY! Okay, that's it, feel free to review(by feel free I mean do, because I am debating on updating or not if no one likes the story, which I see through reviews) and for the one person who reviewed this story, you reminded me to post but please, a review is what you think of the story, not random demands to the writer that make her cry at night(XD just kidding, I didn't cry). But really, review people! Thanks!

-Sar


End file.
